Conqueror Worm
Conqueror Worm is one of the original two factions in No Man's Land, alongside Vulture Team. Considered the main rival faction to Vulture Team during the genesis of the roleplay, Conqueror Worm serves as the main antagonist group for most of Act 1 and the final arcs of Act 2. Conqueror Town, Conqueror Worm's main base of operations in Act 2, was one of the most posted on threads on Newts in Suits. It was originally lead by Jade Fentom, but was later lead by Kraven following the formers' death. Currently, Conqueror Worm is defunct. Faction Description Taken from the Newts in Suits Lore Section. "Conqueror Worm was formed by "Subject 3", also known as Doctor Jade Fenton. Its purpose is the eventual control of all of the North American continent. Subject 3 was the first prisoner to escape No Man's Land, after his escape, he saw the world in the state it currently is: ravaged, chaotic, only small nations littering the entire world. The world was decaying, and Subject 8 saw it all, eventually he was caught again by Paladin and brought back in. But the damage was done, with Subject 8's vision, he would create an organization capable of taking over No Man's Land, a city holding some of the most talented and dangerous individuals in the world. Conqueror Worm would take No Man's Land entirely, break out, and then go on to conquer all. Conqueror Worm has a "join or die" mentality, anyone that is not in Conqueror Worm is their enemy. Conqueror Worm's main enemy is Vulture Team, whom is dead set on bringing down their organization. " Faction History Pre-Roleplay Following Jade Fentom's return to No Man's Land, the Super Criminal would begin to hold new ambitions. Witnessing the weakness of the outside world, Jade Fentom committed himself to constructing an organization that would unite the North American continent while it remained in its volatile state. Conqueror Worm started out relatively small, with Jade Fentom and his Nurses making up its original leadership. The likes of Figaro Marcone, Joel Deck, and Vero Geeste would be the first Super Criminals to join Conqueror Worm. Soon after, Conqueror Worm would ensure itself alliances with The Deathworshippers and The Krieg Forces. Upon securing a stable power base with these additions, Conqueror Worm would begin to slowly conquer territory and assimilate smaller factions. This continued until Conqueror Worm began to The Family's level of power within the prison. Following Conqueror Worm's main attempt at assimilating The Family into its numbers, Mr. Gold's Rebellion, Conqueror Worm's expansion would be stopped by its loss in the 1st Battle of Carrion Land. Following The Deathworshippers' loss at Carrion Land, Conqueror Worm would focus its attention on Vulture Team, a small resistance movement of Super Criminals. Conqueror Worm first began to crack down on any smuggling and scouting done by the faction, but could not eliminate Vulture Team completely due to their inability to locate The Vulture Bunker. Act 1 Vulture Team would make its first major push against Conqueror Worm in The Vulture Riots, in which Vulture Team took to the streets and moved into Conqueror Worm's territory. The riots initially seemed to have been put down by Hannibal Krieg, only for the entire event to be revealed as a ruse. Elliot Payne moved while the riots kept Conqueror Worm's attention, and managed to places bombs in Conqueror Worm's base of operations, the Conqueror Worm Palace. While the riots were put down, Conqueror Worm was dealt heavy damage by the bombings. This battle would also mark the beginning of the "Gang War". As a result of the bombing of the Conqueror Worm Palace, Conqueror Worm woudl assign Kraven, leader of The Deathworshippers, to eliminate Elliot Payne. In order to lure out the assassin, Elliot Payne, along with Ryder Mercy, Ivy, and Lily O'Connel would move out of the Vulture Bunker. Predictably, Kraven would attack the group, leading to Ivy's capture and torture by Kraven. Ryder Mercy and Lily would follow in an attempt to recue the woman. What followed was The Duel at the Abandoned Church, in which both Kraven and Ryder would be wounded. Due to Kraven placing a tracker on Ivy, the location of the Vulture Bunker was discovered by Conqueror Worm. This resulted in the Assault on the Vulture Bunker, where Vulture Team would be forced to evacuate their headquarters and retreat to Highend. While several Conqueror Worm officers would be injured, the battle was an outstanding success for Conqueror Worm. Beatrice Miona was also taken as captive by Conqueror Worm. During this time, Rourke Crosswell, Gari Bellua, and Victor Maximoff would be semented as Conqueror Worm's Killer three. WIth most of Vulture Team's officers injured, the faction would move its leadership to the recovering Ryder Mercy and the relatively new officer, Jack Harrison. Vulture Team would retreat to Highend, a territory that Conqueror Worm could not enter. Due to this, Jade Fentom and Hannibal Krieg mainly focused on torturing Beatrice Miona for information. Akuryo Beckwood would also defect from Vulture Team and join Conqueror Worm at this time. Their factions would lead to Bravery Valentine defecting from Conqueror Worm in an attempt to free Beatrice. Mocha Deren would pursue them, only to be captured by Vulture Team. Due to the absence of Mocha Deren, Jade Fentom went into a fit of anxiety and was forced to trade prisoners to free Mocha. With Beatrice back in Vulture Team's hands, and Mocha back in Conqueror Worm, a short period of peace would ensue. However, immediately after, a Vulture Team officer would be found murdered in the streets of Highend, with Kraven claiming to be her killer. An engraged Ryder Mercy and Ivy would attack Kraven, leading to a battle which would later lead to Vulture Team being exiled out of Highend. With Vulture Team out of neutral territory, the Gang War would continue. Vulture Team was forced on the offensive, with no territory left to call their own. This lead to a series of conflicts known as The Gauntlet in which Conqueror Worm would suffer from a sudden series of losses. They would lose territory in the Battle of Baker Street and Battle of The Crater, Jade Fentom would almost lose his life in the former. Shortly after Krieg's Revolt would lead to Conqueror Worm Palace being destroyed once again, and lead to most of Conqueror Worm's leadership being injured. With officers like Gari Bellua killed in battle, and the likes of Rourke Crosswell missing, Conqueror Worm was severely weakened. Shortly after The Gauntlet, Jade Fentom would go missing. In addition, a mysterious Super Criminal known as "The Inquisitor" (David Kruger) would announce himself to be the one behind not only the disappearance of Josephine Beaumont, but Jade Fentom. With both faction leaders at his mercy, The Inquisitor would force both factions to not only compete against each other, but get them to succeed at annihilating Haven. The leader of Haven would take her own life, leading to The Inquisitor announcing the execution of both factions' leaders. However, in this time, both Josephine Beaumont ande Jade Fentom managed to escape. Following their escape, both factions would be attacked by full force of The Inquisitor Faction, and fight a losing battle due to their worn state and the opposing forces' superior numbers. Even with the arrival of Jade Fentom and Josephine Beaumont in the battle, both factions were forced to retreat. Dorthy Fentom was also targeted, but was saved by an injured Kraven. In this battle, David Kruger, Ivy, Kraven, and Emilio Knygma were reported deceased, but later revealed to be alive. This conflict with The Inquisitor Faction would later be known as Machination Enterprise. Act 2 Since the events of Machination Enterprise, Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm would make a ceasefire in order to focus their attempts at eliminating The Inquisitor Faction. In this period of time Josephine Beaumont would become known as "The Boss". In addition, several new Super Criminals would join both Vulture Team and Conqueror Worm as new officers, such as Cilia Draper. Rumors would soon begin to spread that David Kruger had survived Machination Enterprise and in response, Jo would act upon these rumors by stealing supplies from the Family. Upon Vulture Team making this move, both Conqueror Worm and The Inquisitor Faction would also set their own plans into motions. Conqueror Worm would succeed in capturing several Inquisitor Faction officers, and Renate Riviere would be killed. However, Conqueror Worm's attempt at attacking Vulture Team while it stole resources from The Family proved to be a critial failure. Joel Deck would lose his life in combat against Bravery Valentine. Following The Arma Incident, David Krueger was once again thought to be dead. In addition, The Family would then invite the leaders of both Conqueror Worm and Vulture Team to the No Man's Land Banquet, in which the more powerful crime bosses of the prison would meet once a year. Jade was at first skeptical, but was convinced by former Conqueror Worm officer Figaro Marcone (Now going by Figaro Luttan) to attend. This was due to being promised a coalition with The Inquisitor Faction, which would give Conqueror Worm enough power to take back some of its lost territory. The Family, Vulture Team, and Black Dragon would also make an alliance to combat the newly formed coalition against them. The Gang War would then escelate for a series of months from this point on. David Kruger would fall in an attempt to assault Carrion land, leading to Jade Fentom gaining the brunt of The Inquisitor Faction under his control. Following this, Vulture Team would pull out of the Gang War, while Conqueror Worm would grow in power. However, several Inquisitor Faction officers woudl defect to Vulture Team due to Jade Fentom's killing of Renate Riviere. At this time, Dorthy Fentom would be entrusted to Kraven and Catherine Repzalina in order to train her in preparation of becoming the next Conqueror Worm Supreme Leader. Conqueror Worm would continue to win battles and grow in power until The Opposing Tide, when The Family would manage to win a critical victory against Conqueror Worm, putting an end to their expansion. Vulture Team was forced on the sidelines in this conflict, and this would continue until Kraven, in custody of Dorthy Fentom, would beg for sanctuary from The Family at Carrion land. Vulture Team would grant this sanctuary, making an enemy of their allies. Soon after, Hal Innsmouth would sucessfully take control of PALADIN. Some time after, Kraven would murder Catherine Replazina, but acquire the support of Henry Ghast and Pugsy Marcone. Dorthy Fentom would be in the custody of Vulture Team, while the Gang War would soon begin to die down. Following a series of loses after The Opposing Tide, including PALADIN now working in unison with Black Dragon, Conqueror Worm was soon placed in a critial position. Conqueror Worm was pushed back into Conqueror Town, and the Siege of Conqueror Town proved to be Jade Fentom's last battle. Jade Fentom would take his own life, and Cilia Draper would perish soon after. Kraven would arrive in time to save Mocha Deren, and soon after Pugsy Marcone would free Damian Ward from The Family's custody with the help of Ivy. Conqueror Worm now solely consisted of Kraven, Mocha Deren, Damian Ward, Pugsy Marcone, and Henry Ghast. Soon after, Black Dragon, The Family, and the Remnants of Conqueror Worm would all stage an attack on Carrion land, leading to the 2nd Battle of Carrion Land. In the aftermath, Dorthy Fentom would be recovered by Conqueror Worm, and Ryder Mercy was be captured. In this battle Henry Ghast would be killed by mario Falcone, but the battle was generally a success for Conqueror Worm. In an gambit to secure power in No Man's Land, Kraven would challenge the leader of The Family, Mario Falcone, to a public duel. Mario Falcone is killed, with Eve Falcone then inheriting the leadership of The Family. However, this public display gave Kraven newfoudn support from the masses, including the support of Black Dragon. Black Dragon would later absorb The Family into their own ranks, and with this Conqueror Worm controlled all of No Man's Land. The Gang War came to an end with Conqueror Worm victorious. This victory would not last long however. Vulture Team, now reduced to a handfull of individuals, would muster up whatever resources still under their control and use them to attack the new base of operations for Conqueror Worm,Paladin HQ. The Assault on Paladin HQ would result in Conqueror Worm losing control of Ryder Mercy. But Josephine Beaumont would be brainwashed by Hal Innsmouth and Ivy would be captured. With the recruitment of Renier Cross, Conqueror Worm would begin to work on Ivy's cybernetics, eventually managing to convert them into a doomsday device capable of nuking entire cities. Soon after, PALADIN would initiate a 3rd Battle of Carrion Land in an attempt to put an end to Vulture Team. However, Vulture Team would manage to inspire thousands to rebel against Conqueror Worm, leading to Vulture Team gaining the support of the masses. In addition, Josephine Beaumont would regain her memories and once against take up her position of leadership in Vulture Team. PALADIN and Hal Innsmouth would be eliminated in this battle, and with its newfound manpower Vulture Team would make one final push against Conqueror Worm. The efforts of Black Dragon would lead to Joel Deck and Justus Maximus Philo Marcellus VII being brought back through cybernetics. Kraven used Ivy's cybernetics from her period of time as Armageddon to nuke San Franciso and Chicago, before giving the rest of the world a referendum to either lay down their arms or suffer same same fate. This would begin a series of events simply known as The Kraven Incident. Soon after, Joel Deck, Mocha Deren, and Justus would defect from Conqueror Worm. Joel Deck would be killed in the defection. Conqueror Worm then betrayed Black Dragon, effectively losing control of both that faction and The Family. Coincidinly, Vulture Team had begun its offensive agaisnt Conqueror Worm. With Kraven losing most of his support, Vulture Team managed to win a victory that would result in Conqueror Worm's destruction. Kraven himself would be killed by Ryder Mercy in battle. Act 3 As of Act 3, most of Conqueror Worm's remaining officers are now with Vulture Team, and much of its old manpower is now under the employ of the same faction. The Deathworshippers, now under the leadership of Citizen Ross and Jolyne Beaumont, have expressed interest in continuing the pursuit of Conqueror Worm's goals and reviving Kraven. However, there seemed to be no interest in reviving Conqueror Worm as an organization. Membership Conqueror Worm is made up of a single Supreme Leader, a hand full of Super Criminals as officers, and legions of uniformed footmen. Footmen Total: 6000 Footmen in Conqueror Town: 1000 Supreme Leader *Jade Fentom (Deceased) *Dorthy Fentom (While Kraven controlled Conqueror Worm, just a figure head position) (Now in Vulture Team) Officers *Vero Geeste - Deceased *Victor Maximoff - Deceased *Gari Bellua - Deceased *Joel Deck - Deceased *Cilia Draper - Deceased *Jason Pellinmore - Deceased *Trinika Alma - Deceased *Renier Cross - Deceased Former Officers *Bravery Valentine - Defected to Vulture Team *Rourke Crosswell - Defected to Haven, Deceased *Ryder Mercy - Defected to Vulture Team *Justus Maximus Philo Marcellus VII - Defected to Vulture Team *Damian Ward - Defected to Vulture Team *Mocha Deren - Defected to Vulture Team *Pugsy Marcone - Returned to Vulture Team *Henry Ghast - Defected to Vulture Team, Deceased *Akuryo Beckwood - Defected to the Inquisitor Faction *Figaro Marcone - Defected to Black Dragon *Jeremiah Carraway - Defected to the Inquisitor Faction Allies *The Deathworshippers *The Krieg Forces - Defected Faction Hierarchy Conqueror Worm has a single Supreme leader, the original one being Jade Fentom, with Dorthy Fentom later taking control of the faction after the death of her father. During Dorthy's reign, Kraven was the real leader of the faction, though he continued to make statements in regards to eventually giving Dorthy full leadership. Supre Criminals are make up the leadership of the faction, all of which are expected to be completely loyal to the Supreme Leader. Footmen make up most of Conqueror Worm's numbers, all of which are professionally uniformed, however they are rarely trained in the same regard. The Deathworshippers and Krieg Forces retain their own hierarchies within Conqueror Worm, as they are mostly seperate entities. During the Gang War, The Krieg Forces were used a shock troopers, and the Deathworshippers mainly fulfilled the same duties as a Black Operations unit. Category:Conqueror Worm Category:Factions